Batteries having a configuration in which an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode is sealed within an outer case are known. In a structure typical of a battery having such a configuration, the outer case is provided with a case main body having an opening and with a lid that is welded (typically laser welded) to this opening. Patent Literature 1 is an example of the technical literature concerned with batteries of this type.